ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Wing Season Four
Night Wing Season Four focuses on Dick Grayson being Night Wing while dealing with the presence of vigilantes and a disturbed individual that begins to unravel his work as Night Wing, challenging him to redeem his name or risk losing everything. This serves as a sequel to Gotham. Created by Bruno Heller. 2021-2022 Main Cast * Zac Efron as Dick Grayson/Night Wing * Jamie Fox as Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific * Geioff Pierson as Edward Grogran/Torque * Erik King as David King/Guardian * Tristan Wilds as Donald Fairchild/Vigilante * Phoebe Tonkin as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Garett Hedlund as Jim Corrigan/Spectre Recurring Cast * Jenna DeWan Tatum as FBI Special Agent Julia Pennyworth * Lonnie Chavis as Marcus Pennyworth * Blair Underwood as Steven Mandragora * Blake Lively as Myra Fermin * Tyler Ritter as Dave Bullock * Robert Buckley as Dorian Chase Special Guest Stars * Billy Dee Williams as Lucius Fox * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Confirmed plot points * Torque will return after escaping death in the last season finale * Barbara Gordon will move to Bludhaven Confirmed new characters * '''Tad Ryerstad: '''Tad is a product of Bludhaven Child Services. Found abandoned in the snow behind the rear tires of a parked city bus on Christmas Eve eighteen years ago, Tad was reabsorbed into the city's foster care system. His parents were never found and never prosecuted. He was nicknamed "Tadpole" for his diminutive size and the last name "Ryerstad", which was taken from a popular local beer stand. Tad bounced from foster home to foster home before running away at 12 to live on the streets. Tad then devoured popular culture by stealing paperbacks and comic books and sneaking into countless movies. This inadequate and twisted education, combined with an unstable and loveless childhood, produced as a sociopath who believes himself to be a hero who becomes a brutal vigilante. Episodes # "A Russian Case"-Six months after the defeat of William Cobb, Dick continues to be a bartender in Bludhaven serving under Harry 'Hero' Hogan while secretly moonlighting as Night Wing. King is appointed by Myra, who is still haunted by the actions of her foster father Edward Grogan, to be the acting lieutenant until a replacement can be named, but King hopes to make this temporarily status be permanent. Dick's team has gone their separate ways with Lucius Jr, Helena, and Donald in their own team. It is just Dick and King who are working together as Night Wing and Guardian. Yuri Dimitrov, otherwise known as the Russian, and head of the Solntsevskaya Bratva branch in Bludhaven, is found dead sitting in his restaurant with strange wounds on the head. The suspects are his rival the Chechen, his accountant, his son Mikhail, Michael "Mutt",and his son's girlfriend Nancy, who is a teacher. The other team investigates when a team of Bratva thugs is gunned down by an apparent "army", the surviving mobster Ishmael Gregor, believes that the Chechen is behind all of this and declares war on him. Working together, Dick and King deduce that Dimitrov's killer is his son Mikhail. Mikhail. Mikhail was enraged when he found out that his father was having an affair with his girlfriend and had impregnated her, leading him to kill his father with a meat tenderizer. Donald learns from his former contacts that his former crew was murdered by the same "army" as the Bratva. Helena and Lucius Jr. watch Gregor and become surprised when a man dressed as Vigilante attacks them. Vigilante then shoots Lucius Jr. in the head at point-blank range and escapes. # "Dogs To A Gunfight"-Helena takes Lucius Jr. to the hospital. Lucius Jr. is injured and the doctors insist that Lucius Jr. rest and recover. Helena demands to know if Donald did this, but Donald swears to Helena that it wasn't him. Gregor visits Myra and King demanding to be placed into witness protection out of fear for his life when all of his mob contacts are murdered. Myra agrees to this only if Gregor wears a wire to a meeting with a high-level drug lord. Visiting the crime scene where all the Bratva thugs were murdered, Dick deduces that they have a missing dog goes to an apartment where he finds it unharmed and the Vigilante impostor, who has been listening to Myra's operation with Gregor on a police radio, attacks. Dick and King realize that Myra had always meant for this to be a trap. Police snipers fire at the Vigilante impostor as Night Wing, believing him to be Donald, attacks. Gregor escapes in the chaos while Dick is almost killed by this Vigilante impostor. Harry meets Michael and offers him a job at his bar, which Michael accepts. Dick believes that Michael is off-age to work there which prompts Harry and his wife to adopt him. # "Civil War"-Konstantine Kovar, a high-profile member of the Bratva whose son Leonid was killed by the Vigilante impostor, arrives in Bludhaven to seek revenge and tracks the dog that the impostor took to his apartment and wrongfully believes it to be Donald. With assistance from Barbara, Dick and King track Gregor down to a secure cabin. Gregor refuses to believe that the law will protect him. Donald and Helena arrive where Dick brutally attacks Donald believing that he tried to kill them and injures Donald. Kovar captures the Vigilante impostor when setting up a trap and becomes surprised when he unmasks him to be Dorian Chase. Dorian is the head of the Dorian Chase Organization, which distributes the Dorian Chase merchandise, as well as sponsoring each of his self-help motivational events. The organization is known worldwide and operates in several countries. Dorian originally lived in New York City until the death of his brother, Adrian Chase the indefatigable Manhattan District Attorney. Adrian Chase worked doggedly within the system to dismantle the city's Mafia infrastructure. Unfortunately, Adrian and his family were killed in a bomb attack, prompting Dorian to move to Bludhaven feeling that there was nothing left for him here in New York. Kovar violently tortures him until Dorian escapes and brutally murders Kovar and several of the other Bratva. At the hospital, when Dick and King come to see Donald and Lucius Jr, Helena turns them away, saying she wants nothing to do with them anymore. Dorian is later seen looking at a picture of Adrian, his wife Doris, and their two children Adam and Beth. # "Checkmate"-At City Hall, King confronts Myra for her moral ambiguity when Myra refuses to allow Gregor to be into witness protection. While out on patrol as Night Wing, Dick gets contacted by Hans Wallenstein, a man exiled from Vlatava under allegations for kidnapping his niece, the ten-year-old Queen Perdita, who is to rule the country. Wallenstein tells Dick that he has been set up by Khem Adam, a terrorist who has been causing problems for the country and that an assassin named "Baptiste", a former FBI agent, is contracted by Khem-Adam to assassinate a visiting member of the royal family from his country. Dick is able to prevent the assassination with help from Wallenstein and Dick starts to trust Wallenstein. Myra admits to King that she has been broken because of her foster father's actions. King and Marina then decide to take Myra to a self-help session held by Dorian Chase. Marina brings up the subject of the tape after a short while, telling Myra that Chase helped her through her life when her mother was a criminal and that Chase can help her. Wallenstein later contacts Dick telling him to meet. Dick does as himself. Unfortunately, Dick hears a noise and blacks out and is later awoken to police sirens. Dick is covered is covered in blood in front of the dead body of Queen Perdita. Dick is then arrested for murder. King, Marina, Helena, Bruce, Barbara, Alfred, Harry, Michael, and Myra become shocked upon seeing the news about Dick's arrest and him being unmasked as Night Wing. Hans is then seen watching Dick get arrested with a smile on his face. Hans then whispers "checkmate" and disappears into the crowd after winking at Dick. In flashbacks, Hans came from a wealthy family that ruled the tiny nation of Vlatava. His parents lost their fortunes forcing them to flee to Canada. While there, Wallenstein became involved with organized crime, using the profits from his illegal activities to finance a return to Vlatava. # "Justice On Trial"-Dick stands trial for the murder of Queen Perdita in a federal court with a lawyer representing him. Due to the severity of the crime, Julia Pennyworth and the FBI get involved in this case with Julia being able to get charges dropped for vigilantism due to the fact that Dick had immunity from federal prosecution provided by the FBI when taking down Junior Musto. However, Dick is still on trial for the murder of Queen Perdita. Bruce publicly denies being Batman due to the public revelation that Dick Grayson is Night Wing. King tries to provide a reasonable alibi for Dick only for the prosecution to diminish it by making mention that King failed to provide details as to why Scarapelli kidnapped him years ago when Scarpelli accused several officers of breaking into his associate's son home to injure him. King is forced to leave to track down a serial killer who destroys metahumans by taking on their powers. Bullock reveals to King that he is appearing as a witness for the prosecution against Dick. In the meantime, Bruce has Barbara plant numerous false alibies for Dick throughout the internet. After the killer is defeated, Dick is eventually found guilty by the jury and is sentenced to life in prison by Judge Maria Vargas. However, a public protest, led by a man who idolizes Night Wing named Tad Ryertad, goes on outrage and everyone begins to harass the judge and the prosecutor for their role in Dick's imprisonment. Because of the circumstances, the Judge decides to take Dick to a federal maximum security prison as recommended by Dorian Chase, who later meets with Hans telling him that everything went as according to plan. Before Dick is arrested, he partially admits the truth to Gotham without jeopardizing his allies' secrets, claiming he was a paid agent of a group called ''Batman Incorporated ''and from what he could tell, there was twenty-people being Batman at the time. Dick urges his friends and allies to continue fighting to save the city telling him that his name will eventually get cleared. In prison, Dick walks to his cell, with criminals acting violently towards him now that they know he is Night Wing and Warden Samandra Watson tells Dick to get comfortable since he will be there for a long period of time. # "Fighting Fire With Fire"-Dick adjusts to life in the Slabside Maximum Prison with Samandra Watson as the prison warden. Unfortunately, several inmates want to bring down Dick due to his actions as Night Wing such as Icicle. King, Julia, Marina, Bruce, Alfred, and Barbara work together to clear Dick's name with Bruce confessing his secret to King when King asks for it. There are also tensions between King and Marina since King knew Dick was Night Wing beforehand and didn't tell her as part of their relationship with King telling that Marina that DIck being Night Wing was not his secret to tell. King then gets distracted when he has to prevent the judge who sentenced Dick to prison from being assassinated by the Vigilante impostor, whom he discovers is Dorian. Dorian attempts another assassination attempt on a TV interview but is subdued by Guardian. Dorian leaves not before telling King and Marina that the death of his brother inspired him to become like this. King and Marina watch helplessly as he vanishes into the night. Marina then tells King that Dorian feigned grief from the death of his brother Adrian and suspects that Dorian is hiding something which is why King goes to Helena, Lucius Jr, and Donald for help, explaining the situation to them. Dick's landlady Bridget Clancy faces an investigation by two FBI agents and she finds comfort in her new tenant Tad Ryerstad, who has forced some children vandalizing her property to wash off the mess that they made. In prison, Dick is taking a shower but ambushed by several thugs who attempt to stab him to death. Dick is able to defend himself, but Watson throws him into a cell where Dick becomes surprised when several ants start to communicate to him by forming letters in the alphabet. # "Shrink Wrap"-Dick meets Hartley Rathaway, a villain known as the Pied Piper who was arrested years ago by the Flash (Evan Peters) when he attempted to assassinate his parents Rachel and Osgood Rathaway. He was set to eventually take over the family business, Rathaway Industries, founded by his grandfather. However, when he came out as gay to his parents, they disowned Hartley which angered him. Hartley uses the ants to communicate with Dick and offers to include him in a plan to escape. Dick tells Hartley that he will need some time to think about it. King and Helena go to New York to investigate the crime scene where Dorian's brother Adrian and his family died while Donald and Lucius Jr. break into Dorian's office in the middle of the night to check his laptop. There, they find Dorian motivating his patients, women are wealthy and powerful, to commit suicide. During the investigation, King and Helena follow a lead when a Manhattan vigilante calling himself the Electrocutioner starts killing criminals in cold blood. The Electrocutioner first kills two muggers in Central Park with lethal doses of electricity from his gauntlets and then breaks into Charles McDade's limousine where he kills him as well as his lady friend Mona Simpson. King and Helena work together to defeat him and unmask him to be Lester Buckinsky, who was one of the people that Adrian tried to prosecute before his death for electrocuting blonde women to death. Donald and Lucius Jr. present the videos to King about what Dorian has been doing after Buchinsky explains that he met Dorian when he had those urges and Dorian convinced Lester to embrace him. Buchinsky explains he was being merciful to the women he killed, by ending their suffering. His claim of a sympathetic attachment to the girls is, however, contradicted by his actions, as he is shown jovially adding hair to his "trophy collection", coldly dumping them in a barrel and electrocuting them, and then dumping their body encased in the barrel. In prison, Dick is having oatmeal only to be attacked by Heat Monger, who sets his oatmeal to an extremely high temperature. Dick throws the oatmeal onto Heat Monger's face and then gets into a prison fight that the guards are able to break up. Dick then decides to accept Hartley's offer to escape out of desperation. # Category:Nightwing Category:Fox Category:DC Comics Category:Live-Action